


What's Mistletoe?

by savagemockingbird



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Prompt Fic, They/Them Pronouns for Hachi | Eight, sorry if this is ooc i have only written rider before, the only reason it’s rated T is because Rider says fuck like once, this is so self-indulgent woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: “You should ask him,” Rider says. “All I know is he’s waiting for you.” Under the mistletoe gets left out.Rider stops in his tracks momentarily. Does Hachi even know what mistletoe is?Goggles and Hachi under the mistletoe, except Hachi doesn't know what mistletoe is. Merry (late) Christmas!
Relationships: Goggles & Rider (Splatoon), Goggles/Hachi | Eight (Splatoon), Hachi | Eight & Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What's Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> gay squids wooo yeah !! there is a lack of hachigo out there so i grabbed a prompt generator and ended up w this . special thanks to pea who helped me recover my doc after i accidentally deleted everything LMAO

It’s the perfect plan. At least to Goggles it is, and it’s probably the most prepared for something he’s been in ages if he had to say so himself.

Christmas this year is spent in Aloha’s home, just like it had the last two, except this time, there are way more people than Goggles remembers there being. That’s a good thing for him, because he likes seeing people having fun anyways. He’s sure his friends are around somewhere, hopefully not drinking or anything (because he knows for a fact Megane can’t handle alcohol at all) and he knows he’ll meet them all soon anyway.

His main concern right now is finding the host. 

Aloha is somewhere in the centre of the room and Goggles manages to get there (not without getting distracted and talking to everyone he recognizes, of course), shaking the pink inkling’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“If it isn’t my friend Goggles!” He wraps an arm around Goggles’ shoulder, pulling him close. Around them, Goggles can see the other Team Pink members, and he can’t help but smile.

“Thanks for inviting us, Aloha!” He gets a smile in return and vigorous nodding. “Um, do you think you could do me a favour?”

“Depends, obviously! Name it, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Do you guys have mistletoe hanging around?”

“Damn!” Diver says, approaching the two and leaning an arm on Aloha’s shoulder. “I knew we were forgetting something!”

“We didn’t forget anything dude,” Aloha says. “There’s some in the closet, I think. I just didn’t take them out because of what happened last year. Army would have chewed my head off”

“Last year?” What happened last year?” Goggles asks.

“Don’t think you wanna know,” Diver says.

“I’ll take you, c’mon. It isn’t far!” Aloha changes his grip from Goggles shoulders to his hand and practically sprints from the centre of the room.

Diver turns around to his other teammates. “What do you think that was about, anyway?”

Octoglasses turns to look at him, shrugging. “I don’t even want to ask.”

  
  


***

Everything about Aloha’s home was neat. His closet seemed to be no exception.

Goggles hums, moving around the room. There’s a bunch of things from past parties: plastic jack-o-lanterns from Halloween, plastic eggs for Easter egg hunts, extra Christmas lights… He grabs one of the wires that the multi-coloured bulbs are attached to and occupies himself with flicking the light switch on and off while Aloha files through one of the boxes.

At some point, Goggles hears clattering and a gasp coming from Aloha’s direction. “Found them! You need just one?”

“Yup!”

“So,” Aloha begins, walking with him to the closet exit. “What do you need this for, anyway?”

“I’m hanging it for Hachi!”

“Hachi? You’re trynna set them up? With who?”

“Uhh, me? I’m going to invite them under, obviously.”

Aloha has to resist the urge to laugh.  _ Of course, _ it would be Goggles to do something of the sort. “Well good luck man! You can do it!”

“Thanks for your help, Aloha!”

Aloha sighs fondly when the younger inkling sprints away. “Let’s hope this ends well.”

  
  


***

  
  


The sight is enough to make Rider almost sad. Key word being  _ almost.  _

He’s sitting in the corner of the room, nursing a drink he’s pretty sure has gone flat. Not that he cares. He’s never been a fan of carbonated stuff anyways.

But back to the problem (Rider doesn’t know if he should describe it as such, honestly) at hand, why in the hell has Goggles been standing in the same spot for the last five minutes, barely moving? It’s starting to concern Rider a little-not that he’d ever admit that.

One glance around is enough to tell him that at  _ least _ Goggles’ teammates are around. In the distance, he can spot Headphones and Bobble talking to each other, and Megane listening calmly. Well, at least they're keeping out of trouble. With a sigh, Rider stands and dumps his cup in the trash, making his way over to Goggles. 

He’s about a foot away when Goggles shouts, “Rider! Stay back!” Rider arches a brow. He can barely hear him over the music.

“What? Why?”

“There’s mistletoe, so if you stand under here, we have to kiss!”

“Are you fucking--? Oh my god.” He sighs, walks over anyway, watching Goggles back away. “Seriously, stop that. I don’t care about that stuff.”

“That isn’t very festive, though!”

Goggles gets a shrug in response. “Why have you been standing here for like, five minutes?”

“I’m waiting for Hachi! I know they’re here somewhere!”

“Uh-huh. And do they know where  _ you _ are?”

“Uhhh… no?”

Rider sighs. “I’ll be back.”

It’s going to be a long night.

***

Hachi has no clue why Rider is asking them to follow him. They probably should have asked, honestly.

As if sensing the question on the edge of their tongue, Rider says, “Goggles is waiting for you.”

“Um, I know he’s been standing in the same spot for a while now…” Hachi mumbles. “But why?”

“You should ask him,” Rider says. “All I know is he’s waiting for you.”  _ Under the mistletoe _ gets left out.

Rider stops in his tracks momentarily. Does Hachi even  _ know _ what mistletoe is?

“Rider?” Hachi asks. “Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yeah. Everything’s fine. He should be there.”

“I see him!” they say, smiling brightly. A small smile tugs on Rider’s lips. “I’ll see you later, Rider! Thank you!”

“Yeah. Don’t mention it.”

“Hey! Goggles!”

Goggles looks up from the jacket zipper he’s been toying with. “Hachi! There you are!”

They’re so close to him now. Nodding, they smile. “You could have come to get me if you wanted to talk! Rider told me you were waiting for me.”

Well. Here goes nothing.

“Hachi, look up!”

They hum in acknowledgment and glance above them. “Goggles?”

“Yeah?”

“Um… What is that?”

“What’s what?”

“That thing. On the doorframe? I’ve never seen anything like it. Why have you been standing under it for so long?”

It suddenly occurs to Goggles that Hachi did  _ not _ know what mistletoe was. Huh. Go figure.

“It’s mistletoe! During the holiday season, when two people stand under it, they have to kiss!”

“And you… wanted to meet me under here.”

“Yup!”

“So you wanna kiss… me?” They get a nod in response. Hachi looks down, shuffling their feet. “Oh.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, obviously! I just thought since it’s like, your first Christmas and all, it would be fun.”

“No!” Hachi says. Goggles does his best not to shrink back at the tone of their voice. “Ah, wait, I meant  _ no _ as in no I don’t mind.”

“Oh! Yeah, alright then!”

It’s a bit awkward, honestly. Goggles shuffles closer and he grabs one of Hachi’s hands, and he’s moving closer. Hachi feels as though they’re going to fall over, and then Goggles is kissing them, and it’s so safe and warm. It’s over too fast for Hachi’s liking, but Goggles is smiling brightly. It’s all that matters to them now, honestly. 

“That was nice!” Goggles is rocking back and forth on his heels, and Hachi can’t help but smile.

“I like this tradition, I think,” they hum.

“Yeah! So we should do it again!”

“Again?”

“If you want, of course!”

Hachi feels a smile split their face. “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sm for reading !! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u wanna swing by and say hi !!


End file.
